Donald Menken (The Amazing Spider-Man)
Donald Menken is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 movie The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He was portrayed by Colm Feore, who also played Randall Flynn and Laufey. Biography He was Norman Osborn's personal assistant, until the day when he was ill, that he brought over Norman's son, Harry to see him, witnessing him becoming the new CEO of OsCorp. Unhappy at the idea of answering to Harry and desiring the position for himself he planned to conspire to have Harry removed. The next day as Norman Osborn had passed away, Harry embarrasses the board, when a guard informed Harry that Peter Parker had came to visit him, Menken looked suspicious, and spied on him and Harry throwing rocks at a river, planning to get rid of Harry, he kept Maxwell Dillon's accident a secret and later has him moved to Ravencroft Insitute to be experimented on so they can discover how he became the way he is. The next day, at Ravencroft Institute, Menken had a recording of Electro's plans to put under Harry's name to frame him, which succeeds by firing him, thus usurping his position for himself. He then confronts Harry and tries to have him forcibly removed, however Harry agrees to go willingly. Menken then mocks him, telling him he'll die slowly and painfully and unlike his father no one will care. However, he is soon confronted by the combined efforts of Harry and Electro. Menken tries to confront them only for Electro to kill him; Electro then revives him and Harry holds him at gunpoint. He then forces Menken to show Harry the secrets Norman had made, and forced him to save Harry's life by injecting him with the experimental mutant spider venom, which reacted badly with Harry's DNA, granting him superhuman powers but destroying his mind. As he saw Harry mutating, he cowardly ran away and activated an alarm throughout the tower. His final fate is left unknown, but there was a deleted scene when Harry (now as the Green Goblin) confronts Menken. Using his glider, Harry flies Menken up to the top of the stairway, telling him that the fall is 'fast and steep'. Without hesitation, Harry laughs maniacally as he drops Menken, who then falls screaming to his death below. Trivia *In the comics, he was Norman's right-hand man. *It is possible that his hatred towards Harry was probably because Norman might've bullied him sometime in the past. *Donald's role in the movie was similar to Alistair Smythe's due to being responsible for creating the main antagonists, who worked along with them in Oscorp, gain their powers (Menken gave Harry the spider venom which changed him into Green Goblin while Alistair had Max Dillon fix the electrical wire where Max fell into a tank full of mutant eels by accident and wound up being electrocuted). Unlike Alistair, however, Donald's deed was intentional, albeit he did it reluctantly. Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Master Manipulator Category:Con Artists Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Usurper Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Symbolic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Inconclusive